deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Knight vs. Gnaw
Green Knight vs Gnaw is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Green Knight vs Gnaw battle of the poison wielders. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Poison, a deadly chemical which can kill you intentionally or unintentionally Boomstick: Which is why we have these two poison wielding characters in a duel to the death Wiz: Green Knight the Castle Crasher Boomstick: And Gnaw the Poisonous Alien. Wiz: As for this fight we are only giving Green Knight his standard weapon & no animal buddies will be added. And Gnaw his weedlings will be restricted. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Green Knight Wiz: Green Knight is one of the 4 knights in Castle Crashers. He's the wielder of poison and can use it as magic Boomstick: Yep, he can use poison blasts, poison balls, poison bursts and use it to jump higher. Wiz: However he also is able to go close range with his sword, he has a variety of techniques even a spin attack which does tons of damage Boomstick: When I do my spin attack on the- Wiz: No. Don't even go there. He also has the sandwich which makes him buff Boomstick: So, steroids? Wiz: Yeah pretty much. This allows him to give him superhuman strength being able to lift boulders Boomstick: However, if things get bad he can hide behind his shield which protects him from attacks to his face. Wiz: Unfortunately he isn't perfect as the previously mentioned sandwich only lasts 10 seconds. And he's usually best in crowd clearing and is best against beefy enemies. So he isn't exactly the best with taking out other knights. Boomstick: But hey, he's still good in my book Green Knight dancing like a rock star Gnaw Wiz: Gnaw is one of the Awesomenauts and a Skroggle. A plant-like creature which has infested multiple planets. They are omnivorous and are quite deadly Boomstick: I don't need you to tell me they're deadly. I mean look at him Wiz: Gnaw was taken by cosmic bikerpirates and began fighting in black-market exotic-alien fights. But he was brought into the battlefield as an awesomenaut Boomstick: His main weapons are his jaws which can poison foes briefly, lifesteal & can take out foes quickly if used strategically Wiz: Gnaw can also spit acid using the..Acid Spit. Which poisons the foe longer than the bite and does quite a good amount of damage. Boomstick: However Gnaw isn't perfect as he lacks variety in attacks. And he's pretty dependent on his weedlings which like we said won't help him today. Wiz: But hey, he still is a pretty good fighter Gnaw: Gnaw, ready for battle! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!! Green Knight entered a strange land, a dinosaur planet turned to a wasteland Sorona. He was walking trying to find the boss until he spots Gnaw Gnaw: Gnaw no like you! (Cues Simple Sight) Gnaw got in a fighting stance while Green Knight pulled out his thin sword FIGHT! Gnaw jumped up and began biting at Green Knight. Green Knight swung back but Gnaw avoided Gnaw: Gnaw eat you! Gnaw unleashed a giant chomp but was blocked by Green Knight's shield. Green Knight's hands began glowing green and he unleashed a poison burst Gnaw: Ow, ow! I have pain! Green Knight tried to impale Gnaw but Gnaw jumped above the swing and used the Acid Spit Gnaw: I spit on you! Green Knight shot a poison ball but Gnaw rolled out of the way and rapidly bit Green Knight pulling the life steal into effect Gnaw: Hahaha! Green Knight nearly defeated got a sandwich and transformed into a beefy Green Knight. Green Knight shrieked in rage and ran up to Gnaw Gnaw: Blargh.. Green Knight swung his arms at Gnaw but Gnaw bit back at him. Green Knight grabbed a nearby boulder and threw it at Gnaw Gnaw: Maw.. Gnaw rolled out of the way before the boulder could hit him and saw that the effects of the sandwich had vanished Gnaw: Yummy time! Gnaw ran quickly and leaps at Green Knight's head. He chomped on it eating off half of his head. Gnaw chewed on his half turning it to nothing but a scrambled mess of blood Gnaw: I eated you, noob K.O! Gnaw spit acid at Green Knight's remaining body melting it Summary Boomstick: Dayum! Wiz: While Green Knight did have the strength advantage. Gnaw's combat experience and life steal proved too much for him Boomstick: While Green Knight does fight very deadly foes remember he's best at fighting beefy enemies. Wiz: But unfortunately he didn't have much to work with against somebody like Gnaw. Also Gnaw's fought plenty of foes like Green Knight before so this would be nothing new. Boomstick: Lastly, his life steal could repair any damage taken from Green Knight making it very unlikely Green Knight would kill him. Green Knight just bit the dust....or got bitten by the dust I dunno Wiz: The winner is Gnaw Who will you be rooting for? Green Knight Gnaw Who do you think is gonna win? Green Knight Gnaw Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toweringpillarofcoach Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015